


154 Words of Thallen Fluff

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 154 words of cute?, Cute, Fluff, It's really short, M/M, and cute, and just like, idk - Freeform, thallen, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really it's just Thallen fluff that I wrote after same sex marrige was legalized everywhere in the USA but I didn't have wifi so I just posted it now... But yeah. It's a short 154 words Thallen fic made up of fluff and cuteness. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	154 Words of Thallen Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thallen fic so tell me what you think! =)

Eddie was barely out of his car before he was tackled by his way-too-lanky-for-this-world-boyfriend.

Eddie chuckled, lifting Barry up and spinning him around slightly, despite how tall Barry was, he wasn't very heavy.

"Married." Barry exclaimed, half out of breath. "We can now."

Eddie chuckled, taking a breath and inhaling the scent of his boyfriend, "We could before, Bear."

Barry grinned at him, "But now it's legal everywhere."

"So _that's_ why Singh had the station covered with rainbow flags." Eddie muttered thoughtfully. "I thought he was going a bit insane."

Barry just continued clinging to Eddie, burrowing his face in Eddie's shoulder.

"How about we go inside? I'm a bit hungry." Eddie suggusted, giving the top of Barry's head a quick kiss.

Barry nodded, humming slightly into Eddie's shoulder, not releasing his grip on the blonde.

Eddie chuckled, shutting the door to his car with his hip before heading inside, carrying Barry with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's short I know, but I figured if I added to it, like a month after I made it, it just wouldn't work out. And I had no idea what to add... soooo yeah.


End file.
